Episode 57 (W)
is the fifty-seventh episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 13th March 2013. Major events *Mizel Trouzer's arms and legs were disabled by Jin Kaidou, Yuuya, Ami, Kazu, Asuka, Kirito, Sendou, Jessica and Gouda. *Vector attacked the control pod system in Duck Shuttle. *Jin, Yuuya, Ami, Kazu, Asuka, Kirito, Sendou, Jessica and Gouda were trapped in the control pod. Plot/Summary/Synopsis Most of Tokio City had been devastated by Mizel Trouzer and Mizel gave humanity 24 hours to surrender before he decided to eliminate them. The revelation that O-Legion is Mizel himself surprises everyone as well. In addition, Mizel Trouzer is filled with Seto 50 bombs and he will use without hesitation if humanity resist. While frustrated from being helpless, Kirishima come up with an idea to counter this using OPG devices to create Grand Sphere, a giant D-Egg to trap Mizel Trouzer and prevent damage to outer surrounding. Though, to make this plan successful, it requires massive quantity, 1000 LBXs to hold the OPG devices and at least 10000 LBXs to counter Vectors that would thwart them. Seekers tried their best to seek help from LBX players from around the world though the numbers is less than enough to execute their plan. Ban requested Otacross to do global hacking in order to ask help from everyone in the whole world. Otacross comply to his request and manage to succeed. When on air, Ban, together with Hiro relay their messages to the whole world and ask for their help, to protect their world and LBXs. Still, it only last for a few minutes before their message was cut off. That night, Ban visits his father and was doubting if everyone would come. Professor Junichirou told Ban that he had tried his best and was working on a device that would overcome LBXs weaknesses when asked by his son. He also add that he no longer regret creating LBXs, and that Ban and his friends were the one who made him believe that. Next morning, Ban was waiting in front of Tiny Orbit entrance. At first no one come, much to his dismay before a boy came and tell that he wants to help. Then, to his surprise, that boy was not the only one. Many more players had come to give their help. In addition, President Lenneton and Prime Minister Zaizen reported that the leaders from other countries decided to cooperate and many LBX players are coming to Tiny Orbit via helicopters. The number that arrives exceeds 10000. Hence, they can initiate the Grand Sphere plan. Gelato was one of the players and shake hand with Ban while telling that this is everyone's battle. A final briefing was being held at Seeker Base and everyone's roles was set. Jin, Yuuya, Ami, Kazu, Jessica, Asuka and Kirito targets the four limbs of the giant robot using Duck Shuttle's Control Pods while Gouda and Sendou be on standby for any emergency. Ban, Hiro and Ran were assigned to defeat Mizel when the limbs were destroyed. They headed towards Mizel Trouzer to initiate the Grand Sphere mission. The players from the whole world activates the Grand Sphere mission as Jin and the others infiltrate Mizel Trouzer. Once the barrier were active completely, Mizel Trouzer threw its weapon towards it but was unable to destroy it. Mizel then summons the Vectors that are outside the sphere to deal with it. The battle has begun and the players from around the world battles against the Vectors to protect the giant D-Egg. Meanwhile, Jin and the others succeeded infiltrating Mizel Trouzer. Mizel noticed the intruders and summoned three Killer Droids and Kirito's previous custom LBXs to deal with them, much to everyone's shock. To make things worse, Mizel broadcast jamming waves to render LBXs inoperable by their users, to everyone's dismay as the Vectors destroyed the players' LBXs as easy targets. Luckily, the control pods were unaffected because the devices were installed with devices that prevent jamming. Seeing as the control pods are still usable, Hiro, Ban and Ran decided to deploy before Professor Haruka told them to wait as she notices that a different waves are being broadcast to counter the jamming waves. The source is from under Mizel Trouzer and it is revealed to be caused by Professor Junichirou, who headed towards the giant robot earlier and had created the device to counter the jamming waves beforehand. Therefore, allowing the LBXs to be operable again by the players. When asked by Ban why his father had to be there and the latter explain that the device he created needs to be as close as possible to the jamming source and direct adjustments is needed to completely cancel them. Despite opposing of being reckless, Professor Junichirou told him that humans need to believe in what they did. As this happens, a pair of Vectors approaches the Professor and was about to kill him. Thankfully, Gouda and Sendou saved him using the control pods that Ban and the others were supposed to use and they escort the Professor to return to Duck Shuttle. Meanwhile, Jin and the others uses their Attack Functions to finish off the Killer Droids. However, Kirito had trouble dealing with his previous LBXs because they were customized beyond what he could do before being saved by Gouda and Sendou. Despite refusing their help, Gouda and Sendou interrupts and uses their Attack Functions to destroy Hakai-O Kirito Custom and Joker Kirito Custom respectively. Kirito also uses an Attack Function to defeat Deqoo-Oz. As planned, Jin and the others destroyed the limbs, rendering Mizel Trouble immobile. Before Ban and the others could deploy, they were alerted by the terrible news that the Duck Shuttle Control Pod System was attacked by Vector, rendering not only the Control Pods unusable but trapping Jin and the others, including Gouda and Sendou within those devices. Leaving with no other choice, Ban decided that the three of them should infiltrate Mizel Trouzer to deal with Mizel directly, which Hiro and Ran agreed. However, Professor Haruka oppose their idea because it was too dangerous but Hiro told his mother that as everyone is fighting and that as long as heroes got people supporting them, they would not lose. And so, the trio stared at the screen as they continue with their decision to go into Mizel Trouzer to deal with Mizel directly. Attack Function/Special Mode used Attack Function *'Byakko Shouhazan' *'Ocean Blast' *'Side Winder-8' *'Devil Soul' *'Black Storm ' *'Souken Rangeki' *'Chou Gao Cannon' *'Deathscythe Hurricane' *'X Blade' Special Mode *'Demonic Mode' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes